


Morning Bliss

by LampreyKasuKatsu



Series: Maelstrom inside you [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, KnightsFam, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, fluffy fluff, sexual undertone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampreyKasuKatsu/pseuds/LampreyKasuKatsu
Summary: It was a rare, peaceful, and quiet morning, and everything just got better.sequel of Knights' sleepover party at your service(a part of this series), but can be read as a standalone.





	Morning Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> totally fluff, nothing else. Might write a sequel smut for this,but i don't really know lol

It was a rare, peaceful, and quiet morning.

When he woke up, Leo was still there. His whole body bundled in a blanket, only a mob of ginger hair was visible.

         Everyone, even _Ritsu_ , seem to have left the room for a while, since the rest of the futon was empty and cold, giving the impression that there’s nothing, but them in this world. A world made of soft sheet, warm breath, and a nice, thick blanket shielding their very own illusional heaven from whatever _everything else_ was.

The white walls were lit up by sunlight beaming through thin, sheer curtain; a fully-awake Sena would’ve realized it’s quite late because _Ritsu_ got up, but right now that his world felt completed and perfect for the first time in forever, he couldn’t care less.

                Leo was there. He was sleeping, but he was _there,_ so close to the touch with his red hair shining bright under the morning’s light like molten copper,looking so soft that Sena couldn’t help himself not to reach out, and touch.

                The red of his hair was probably the most gorgeous thing of this morning, until those vibrant green eyes cracked open.

“Sena”

His soft voice was laced with sleep, and the fact that Sena’s name was the first word on his lips made him felt warm all over again.

                His king has always had that effect on him, saying random things, pushing random buttons he never knew he had---and oh, had Leo’s _random_ not always feel so _right._

“Your majesty,”

Maybe it was the morning bliss fogging over his mind, but at this moment when those carefree green eyes were trained on him like nothing else matter, Sena couldn’t be more willing to give anything, and everything, just to wake up to this perfect morning every day. He just wanted to stay here, and stared into those eyes until the world end.

                He wanted to see the joy inside them sparkled, flickered, but never perish. He wanted to watch satisfaction glazed over his majesty’s particular shade of green again, and again to the point they are blurry with it.

He wanted to be the cause of all that.

Leo’s loud laughter, genuine smile, and every flicker of light in his eyes; he wanted to watch them all; he wanted to own them all, Goddamn if this didn’t felt like a very unhealthy obsession.

Sena inched in closer, arms wrapping around Leo’s waist to keep him there, because being closer to his king always felt right. Neither of them did anything else other than breathing in and out, bathing in every single precious seconds of the bliss blurring between slumber, and wakefulness. Yet, he couldn’t manage to tear his half-lidded eyes off his barely-awake king, because he looked awfully perfect in this soft morning light laying over him, so untouchably angelic that Sena just had to lean down and kissed him, since he knew he can’t do this when they’re both fully conscious.

                In the light of the day, Leo would pretend to forget it, and Sena would pretend that his king pretending to forget what was literally his declaration of love didn’t hurt.

It’s like he didn’t want to believe someone actually appreciated him, but Sena knew it was simpler than that; he just can’t believe it.

“Fuck’n insecure royal ass...”

The only answer he’s got was a distinctive hum, and Leo burrowing his head in the crook of Sena’s neck.

                If this world would be this beautiful when he’s sleepy, Ritsu wanting to sleep all the time was quite understandable, actually. Good for him that he didn’t have any kind of weird obsession Sena had with Leo.

A hurried foot step echoed through the hall, and the door was thrown open----

“Senpai, please help me!”  
“Tsukasa-chan! Stop!”

“….interrupting people’s sleep is a sin, you know….”

                But then, everything was completely silent, despite those little shits’ presence in the room.

Sena turned his head to them, and _oh shit._

                Tsukasa’s head was so red that he couldn’t tell his skin and his hair color apart. Arashi was grinning smugly like an idiot he was, and Ritsu just had that ‘ _I knew it’_ expression on his face.

Ah

He’d blame this on the morning bliss later, but right now, he wasn’t embarrassed about being caught kissing his sleeping king in the slightest. Mostly, he was just pissed off when he glared at them and said “Are you gonna fuck off? Or, do you wanna stay here and watch?”

“I have nothing against a live pornography, Izumi-chan~”

                Fucking shitty Okama.

                He felt Leo’s lips twitched against his skin, as Tsukasa was stuttering something about privacy of intimate moments. The ramble went on and on until Arashi decided it was an appropriate amout of noise pollution, and dragged him out of the room, leaving only Ritsu with them.

“I was thinking about borrowing Anija’s coffin,”

He yawned, but did not flopped back on the mattress like he always did.

“But Natchan said _why don’t we just lock them in a closet, it’s more romantic than being locked up in that sad coffin of your ‘Anija’,_ then Suu-chan kinda freaked out when we were convincing him, so he ran up here,”

                The only thought popped up in his head was _what the fuck?_ And Ritsu must have caught that from his expression.

“I mean I’m sorry for the interruption, but we, that included me, are going out to grab some snack, so we’re even.”

                Ritsu got up. Even though his words shown he did not want to be a part of the _snack run_ , he still dragged his feet out of the room when Arashi was yelling from the other side of the door for him to hurry up.

                It was a long minute before Sena’s sluggish brain figured the meaning of that long speech out.

_Lock you up in a closet._

_Interruption._

_Out for snack._

_We’re even._

It was apparent that everyone _knew_ about his _obsession,_ because Ritsu was literally saying _No one would be here, so you can be as loud as you want in every single kind of_ activities _you wish to do._

Suddenly, he just wanted to perish, because his _entire_ unit member _knew_ the affection he had for their leader was not platonic at all, and the youngest one was the one who caught them _kissing._

The morning bliss had left his head, he thought straight and felt so fucking embarrassed, but Leo still looked so _good_ when he glanced back down. His eyes blinked slowly like he wasn’t back to himself, yet.

No matter how many time he looked at him. His king would always be drop dead gorgeous.

 “Good morning”

Leo craned his head up, blinking confusion away from his eyes, and a smile bloomed on his face.

                Even the deepest, darkest corner in his heart seemed to be lit up by that.

“Good morning, Sena”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what do you think. You can find me on twitter @LampreyKatsu. You can requested fics there .-.  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
